Sácale brillo a una pena
by Nochedeinvierno13-Friki
Summary: Quizás, Will Solace es el antídoto que necesitas para ir borrando tan anegado dolor y proyectar un futuro de nuevas experiencias.


**Sácale brillo a una pena**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Percy Jackson pertenece a Rick Riordan.

_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Marzo: "Solangelo, sweet, Solangelo" del Foro "El Monte Olimpo"._

* * *

«Nico. ¿Dónde te encuentras?»

Escuchas que alguien pronuncia tu nombre desde la lejanía pero no eres capaz de responder al llamado. Una lluvia negra y metálica cae de un cielo jalonado de sangre y te empapa el rostro. La sustancia te corre ardiente por las mejillas como un beso macabro que intentas eludir. Abres la boca para dejar escapar un grito pero el mismo muere dentro de tus cuerdas bucales.

«Nico. ¿Puedes escucharme?»

Es la misma voz. No puedes distinguir si se trata de una chica o un chico. De igual modo, la voz suena agónica y cada vez más lejana. Tus uñas se aferran a las paredes oscuro granito, pero das un paso en falso y caes al abismo de negrura que se extiende en el fondo. El Tártaro te consume una y otra vez. El Tártaro tiene una implacable gula de tu desesperación y tus temores.

La nebulosa te traga con sus enormes fauces de bestia hambrienta. No es la primera vez que caes dentro del abismo de tus pensamientos que reflejan las experiencias vividas; tampoco será la última vez. Las afiladas garras de los monstruos te despedazan el cuerpo, y ahora es tu sangre la que corre por tu piel. Granate sobre níveo, y esa voz insistiendo de nuevo.

Sabes que nuevamente estás experimentando una pesadilla. Lamentablemente, no aprendes a superar a los demonios del pasado. Ellos te llaman, claman por ti cuando el sol se oculta por el oeste y las estrellas aparecen en el firmamento. No puedes eludirlos. Los demonios se alimentan de tu sufrimiento y soledad; tú absorbes los malos recuerdos que debes dejar enterrados en el olvido.

Tu cuerpo queda reducido a un amasijo indescifrable de carne, intenso color carmesí y piel blanca como la leche cortada. A pesar de las heridas físicas, no sientes dolor corporal. No eres capaz de percibir a través de tus sentidos. Tus ojos pierden la visión, tu nariz el olfato y tus oídos no escuchar más que un zumbido distinto. Pero, los recuerdos y el dolor siguen allí. Son enemigos persistentes.

«Nico. Tienes que regresar aquí.»

Te incorporas sudoroso en la cama de la enfermería. Los oídos te continúan zumbando pero puedes divisar nítidamente a la figura que está frente a ti. Tiene los ojos más expresivos y definidos que viste en toda tu vida. Son de un intenso índigo y están bordeados de espesas pestañas doradas.

Se trata de Will Solace.

Es hijo de Apolo, y parece haberse convertido en tu sombra desde el desencadenamiento de los acontecimientos. Es capaz de hacer milagros con las bastas heridas que producen diariamente en el Campamento Mestizo, pero no tiene la habilidad de borrar los recuerdos malos y tampoco conoce el antídoto para las pesadillas.

—¿Otra pesadilla? —te pregunta mientras te extiende un vaso lleno de agua fresca—. Debe existir algún modo de tener sueños sin pesadillas.

Tú sabes que eso es imposible. No existe modo alguno de evadir los malos sueños. Éstos aparecen sin que nadie los llame y tardan demasiado en irse. Las pesadillas se alejan luego de causarte un torbellino de desazón y honda angustia.

—Las pesadillas no se irán de una noche para la otra. Casi he aprendido a convivir con ellas.

Will señala las sábanas estrujadas por tus puños y el hilillo de sangre que te corre por la comensura de la boca. Te dice que cuando tienes pesadillas, te aferras a la cama y te muerdes los labios con fuerza. El sabor dulce y metálico se hace sentir en tu paladar.

—Las pesadillas no durarán por siempre —dice con voz tranquila y te regala una sonrisa conciliadora—. No eres un chico débil. Eres una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y debes seguir luchando para superar las secuelas que te han quedado. Tienes que seguir manteniéndote en pie. Tratar de olvidar el pasado y mirar el futuro.

—Tú no lo entiendes, Will. He tratado de ser fuerte durante toda mi existencia, pero llega un punto donde todo se quiebra a mí alrededor. Tengo a Hazel que significa un gran apoyo para mí, pero sigo extrañando a Bianca. Es difícil olvidarme de la persona con la crecí y compartí grandes momentos de mi infancia.

—Me estás malinterpretando. No te estoy sugiriendo que te olvides de Bianca y tampoco de lo que te ha sucedido en el Tártaro —Will se muerde el labio inferior y se rasca la nuca con nerviosismo, buscando las palabras más adecuadas para continuar—. Lo que intento decir es que de todas las experiencias se aprende. Con Bianca viviste muchas experiencias desde pequeños, por lo que guardas cada una de ellas dentro de tu mente. Lo mismo sucede con lo vivido en el Tártaro.

—Lo que estás haciendo es pedirme que compare mis experiencias vividas con Bianca, a las vividas en el Tártaro —tú sueltas un bufido y cruzas los brazos sobre tu pecho—. No existe punto de comparación entre una cosa y otra.

—Toda experiencia nos deja una enseñanza. Algunas son malas y otras son buenas. El mundo no es una fábrica de conceder deseos y es injusto desde tiempos de antaño, sobre todo cuando de semidioses se trata. El afrontar dificultades y superarlas es crecer y madurar. Te ayuda a enfrentar y prepararte para la vida de otro modo.

Te muerdes el labio inferior, una mala costumbre que adquieres en los últimos meses, y no puedes evitar aceptar que Will tiene razón en lo que dice. Tú no pediste ser fruto de la semilla de Hades, pero lo eres. Renegar de las experiencias vividas en los últimos tiempos, es renegar de los orígenes de tu existencia.

—¿Te he dicho que eres demasiado bueno con las palabras? —aseguras y Will desvía la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas—. Deberías escribir algún libro de autoayuda para semidioses que tuvieron experiencias en el Tártaro. Sin duda, ganarías bastantes dragmas.

—Al menos, puedo estar satisfecho de los resultados que estoy logrando con mis palabras de _autoayuda para semidioses que tuvieron experiencias en el Tártaro_ —imita tu tono de voz. Enarcas una ceja de forma interrogativa para que prosiga—: Estoy consiguiendo que te vuelvas más sarcásticos. Ya verás que pronto te enseño a hacer poemas japoneses.

Los dos comparten una sonrisa esporádica y genuina que nace desde lo más profundo del corazón. Will menea la cabeza de un lado al otro, y te coloca una mano sobre el pecho. Una sensación cálida, muy diferente a la experimentada durante la pesadilla, se extiende por tus extremidades y te late en las yemas de los dedos. El contacto te fascina y te asusta al mismo tiempo. Tienes miedo de sentir algo más por él y perderlo. No quieres arriesgarlo pero también piensas en las posibilidades del futuro.

—¿Tú me llamabas para sacarme de la pesadilla? —preguntas después de un largo instante de silencio.

—¿Quién más?

Te guiña un ojo descaradamente, intentando transmitirte su cándido ánimo.

Quizás, Will Solace es el antídoto que necesitas para ir borrando tan anegado dolor y proyectar un futuro de nuevas experiencias.


End file.
